Princess of the Konoha
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Princess Celestia had a secret past that she is now confronting. She has a son. Will this son ever forgive her for the pain she has caused him? Will this son fall in love with a pony along the way? Read and find out?
1. The Past to the Present

**Hello everybody and every pony for those My Little Pony fans. This was a challenge by Radiant Demon. This challenge is about the Princess of the sun herself, being connected to Kushina Uzumaki and thus becoming Naruto's mother. I feel we are off to a great start and no one will have hatred for it. **

***Avoids a bunch of cabbages* **

**Pleases don't hate me for this, I thought I saw potential in a story like this when I heard that plot. So, this first chapter will be explaining how this connection will be. I see my Naruto/Marvel crossover is doing well, so I decided that this story should share the wealth. Don't hate this story too much thought. You can blame me for that. **

**Now onto this story. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of Naruto or My Little Pony. _

Chapter 1: The Past to the Present

Celestia saw her subjects leave as it was another successful year at the Grand Galloping Gala. Some of her subjects she rather not discuss about. She was glad her student, Twilight Sparkle and her friends had a very good time, despite how awful their night was.

A lot of things were going alright in the kingdom, her student was discovering more and more each day, her subjects were as happy as they could be, and her sister was mostly back to her old pony self again. Though, she still had to teach her a lot about how the times have changed.

Celestia saw her sister soaring down and she smiled at the princess of the night.

"How was your night sister dear" Celestia smiled seeing her sister land and closed her wings.

"IT WAS OK, NOTHING SHORT OF GOOD TIMES ALL AROUND" Luna spoke in her Canterlot voice

"Ah, that's good. You know you don't have to talk like that" the sun pony smiled

"O, umm of course. I just missed the old days so much" Luna looked outside seeing ponies walk home

"I miss them too, but you are home now and that's all that matter" Celestia hugged her sister tightly as she stepped inside seeing the guards cleaning up.

"I guess it must have been one wild party" Luna shook her head looking up at her sister.

"Indeed" Celestia smiled, but something worried her

"Sister dear, is everything alright" Luna looked towards her sister sensing her concerns.

"Everything is fine Luna. I just have a feeling that has returned to me in the past" Celestia smiled as they were walking near the throne room.

"Is it about me?" Luna worried her sister still didn't trust her

"It's not that, it's something that happened a very long time ago, when you were just a young filly trying to discover her cutie mark" Celestia was walking with her down the dark halls that seem to be lit by the moon light as their only light.

"Really, so you remember them too" Luna looked down

"I do indeed" Celestia smiled

"I mean mom and dad" Luna looked up as Celestia had turned watching her sister dropping tears on the ground.

"What would they have said or done if they saw me like that" Luna said referring to Nightmare Moon.

"They would have fought to make you better, and now you are" Celestia smiled to cheer her up "But, it was Twilight and her friends that made you better again. We can now move on"

"Princess Celestia" a guard approached her and Princess Luna

"Yes, what is it" the sun princess walked towards the guard

"Some book in the Library is lighting up. It was lighting up from the section marked Dimensions"

Celestia's eyes lit up as Luna was confused. Without another word, Celestia raced to the library with the guards and Luna in pursuit of her sister.

_Celestia has never acted like this before. What isn't she telling me?_ Luna thought wondering what her sister had to hide.

Although, the library was empty during the night time, it was still somewhere Celestia would go in search for some answers. Even offering it to outsiders and ponies she knew would read its many books.

However, there was a section that she hid from every pony; a place that she hadn't been in to for such a long time.

"Sister" Luna roared as she marched in after her

"Luna" Celestia was shocked at her sister

"What is going on, what is this dimension section, what is it? What aren't you telling me? Don't we share enough secrets I know that…." Luna was about to go on and on. Celestia placed a hoof in her sister's mouth.

"I guess I should tell you" Celestia said

"What" Luna was confused?

"Many years ago, I was a very different pony. I was selfish pony, hungry for knowledge; felt everything was slower than me, and a book worm. Much of Twilight Sparkle reminds me of myself when I was in my prime" Celestia spoke of stuff Luna knew about while taking her to the section marked Dimensions.

"Years ago, father owned a large book that contained a lot of different dimensions. Places that were like chains. Each one was different, but it was held by the same chains, the book itself. One day those chains broke off, thus creating a lot of books with worlds in them. You are able to see these different books by looking at them and your soul gets send into the world of those books. The body remains here while the soul visits that book's particular world" Celestia looked down at her sister, who listened more to her story as they arrived at their destination.

Celestia and Luna saw the guards trying to subdue the book with failing results. The book fought hard as it hit the pony guards. The book acted cocky until Celestia pinned the book to a reading station as she used her magic to lock the book in place so it wouldn't move.

"Sister is this one of these books" Luna pointed it out

"Indeed it is" Celestia nodded as the two sister came face to face with the troublesome book.

Luna looked at the cover of it "The Konoha? What's a Konoha?"

"It's stands for the Village hidden in the Leaf. It's another dimension that I was referring to earlier. There is more to this book than even you don't know" Celestia looked at her "Like I told you, I was a different pony back then. I was willing to take on the world. I was foolish, level headed, and I wasn't thinking at the time. Our parents forbid us upon reading these books. However, I didn't listen and went into the world of this book. I inhabited the body of one female ninja" Celestia looked at her sister.

"What's a ninja" Luna was confused not knowing what a ninja was

"It was a type of warriors that existed in their world. I guess I should tell you the story then" Celestia looked at her sister beginning to tell her the story.

_I wasn't sure what was going through my head on that day, but I knew I was in the book soaring into many buildings seeing I had to inhabit someone's body. I had to see what this world was like. _

_So, the closest person there was to inhabit was a student named Kushina Uzumaki; a woman who would later be a vessel to a demon. _

_Anyways, I knew I had to act normal in order to survive what this world had to offer me. I strove to become the best and they have a ranking called a Hokage, which seemed to be their version of a Princess or a Prince. _

_I was bullied by other kids thinking my dream of being the best was hopeless since I was an outsider. However, there was one kid who didn't think I was much of an outsider. He was so kind and thoughtful. _

_His name was Minato Namikaze, though I didn't think much of the creature then, he would later offer me something much rewarding and caused me to sink deeper into the world that surrounded me in so much action. _

_His gestures would later lead to me falling in love with the young ninja. We got married years later and I had never had the feeling of the emotion called love. I gave in and something warm happened to me. It was something of a miracle. I felt it move along inside of me. I had another life inside of me? _

Luna raised a brow wondering what her sister was talking about.

_I felt another life inside of me. I was to have his child so we could raise a family on our own. I dealt with the usual pains; one goes through during this process. Yet, it was going to happen sooner or later. _

_When it did happen, all happiness ended when the village was attacked by the same creature that was inside of my body. I couldn't imagine what I was going through, the sheer amount of pain from releasing a child and releasing the demon fox by force. _

_Yet, I had a duty of protecting this village itself as it was my home. _

_I had to leave my son behind because I didn't want him getting hurt in the cross fires of the fox demon. _

_However, Minato brought him so we could seal this fox by ourselves, our son Naruto would have a prosperous future. While we both sealing the fox inside Naruto, my story started to fade as well, thus me returning to our world. Little by little I had to leave behind this world for the vessel was almost dying. _

_I had to leave that world behind, for it was the only thing I could do_

Celestia had a tear in her eyes as she looked at her sister who was almost breaking up into tears.

"That was such a beautiful story, did the young one survive?

"I believe he did, I wasn't sure what became of my son. Did he become a splendid ninja? Is her eating right or a kind soul like his father? I am not sure" Celestia sadly spoke

"There is one way you can find out" Luna pointed to the book

"No, sister I can't, what if he hates me or doesn't remember me" Celestia was worried and tried to make excuses.

"You have to go in there; you know it better than others. This book called to you for a reason. It's time that you find out that very reason?

She opened the pages as her soul started to lift off into the world, she came into before. She opened her eyes finding herself like Kushina again

_O my sister. I will have words with her when I get back. _Celestia saw her appearance as Kushina was a little weird as he found many villagers feel like they have seen a ghost.

As she traveled she felt a shadow was following her as she began to flee from it as the masked solider was chasing after her. She tried to make him lose her, but he was as fast as she was.

"Stop you" the voice called out as Kushina wasn't going to listen in fear of what could happen.

"Karin Karin, you have to stop at some point" the voice landed in front of her "If Sasuke knew you were out, then he would freak a mile and a…."

The masked ANBU member looked at the woman who wasn't Karin Uchiha at all. In fact, she resembled his mother more than the wife of his best friend. He didn't know if it was a look alike or the real thing as he only lifted his mask to say one thing.

"Mom"

Celestia was shocked seeing a blonde haired boy as she realized who he was. His whiskers and sense of humor completely gave it away; despite only remember him for an hour. She looks at him.

"Naruto" her eyes were widening as she hugged him. She was overwhelmed with such emotions that she couldn't believe her son was still alive.

**Well, I think this is a good stopping point for the chapter. What did you think? I thought it was awesome. I knew I had to include Luna in here just to get some conversation going and to tell her she may have a nephew. Yes, I am going there. Having Celestia as Kushina was an ok idea for me and I just wish everyone would be ok with this idea as well. I wonder how Naruto would feel about knowing the truth about his mother being alive again. Would he feel anger she lied to him or relieved that she is alive. It's up to you to decide. Until then **

***Puts ups a large shield* Hit me with your reviews with your best shot **


	2. The Truth

**Wow, a lot of reviews for this story. I wonder why? Anyways I am glad everyone liked it so far and it will keep on getting better as the chapters come along. This chapter will feature Naruto's questions and feelings about his mother being alive and well. Well, now that I have explained all I can, let me answer the feedback. Yes, let's get it out of your systems; I made Sasuke the Hokage in this story. I felt he was more deserving of the role than Naruto. **

**cf96: thanks **

**nero 44: I am glad you like it **

**subterra59: I am not sure if it's that unique, but thanks for the encouragement **

**godzillafan1: Yea, I am not pairing Naruto with Luna for that reason. Also, I am not pairing him with his mother (Kushina/Celestia) that would be very awkward. **

**Galactier: Well you do make a fine point**

**David miller: I will write more **

**Hyotonuzumaki: I am glad you will be looking forward to it. **

**Spark681: this chapter, you will know**

**Ddragon21: We will have to see who Naruto gets paired up with. I will take that pairing into consideration. **

**Shadowreaper2.0: Thanks for the compliment. **

** .35.: I have not set a pairing for this story yet, but I will acknowledge it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or My Little Pony. No copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 2: The Truth

Naruto couldn't believe the sight he was seeing, his mother in plain view, was sitting in his home; alive and well. He was speechless and bewildered with wonders and guesses to how she was alive.

He heard of her death, he saw her spirit in his stomach. How was his mother, who had been dead for so many years, was alive and well in front of him. He would have guessed it would have been the result of the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu, however Kushina's eyes weren't dark to be a resurrected ninja. Besides, what would be the purpose? He sensed no dark intentions in her.

He had to hid her in his house in order to not raise suspicious of Kushina being alive. It would raise too many questions. This is something Sasuke didn't need at the moment.

So, Naruto would deal with this matter personally. He looks at Kushina wondering if it was really her or something meant to look like her.

"Naruto, you are entitled to ask anything you wish. You have every right to" Naruto looks at Kushina

"I mean this is wonderful, I can't believe you are alive" He looked at his mother making sure it was her.

"Yes Naruto I am your real mother. It is really good to see you mature. See you become what Minato and I wanted from you" Kushina smiled

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he was glad his mother was back. Yet, there was a form of resentment that seemed into his core. The feeling of abandonment was still shaking him down. He held his hug back and looked at her.

"Tell me, why you showed up now. I was young, I was alone and you had this power of showing up whenever you feel like it and you could have shown up when I needed you the most" Naruto looked at her as his anger was rising

Kushina sighed as it wasn't going to be easy to admit to Naruto the truth of herself, but he was her son. He had every right to know all about her real life.

"Naruto this is going to be very hard to believe, but I come from another world" Kushina looked up at her son feeling a hint of guilt within her heart.

"Another world, I am not understanding" Naruto was confused

She took a moment to breathe in and then looks at Naruto exhaling her breath to tell him.

"In another world, I rule over as a princess…" Kushina began to tell him about Equestria, the land she rules. How her name was Princess Celestia and she ruled over the sun and Canterlot, a city within the land of Equestria. Each moment she shared, Naruto was in disbelief.

Kushina looked at her son. His reply was.

"You can't expect me to believe all this, you being a pony, you ruling a land in which is abundant of talking horses and the fact that you could control the rising and setting of the sun" Naruto listed all that he remembered from his mother's tale.

"I wouldn't expect you to" Kushina said "I knew you wouldn't take my tale seriously at first"

She walked towards him in his confusion. She took her hands to his temple and used her magic to show him her life. From her birth to her decision to journey back into the Konoha. Naruto was giving in a little at the moment. He looked at his mother taking his hands away as he wasn't sure whether to call her Kushina or Celestia. Everything he knew about her was lies.

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore.

"Naruto, wait" She tried to call him as he ran out the door. She held her heart as she sat down. He looked down unsure of what to do, but knew where he was going; using her magic, she teleported herself up top to the Kage head statue of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was looking down unsure of whether he should trust her at all. His mother had the chance to save him from his grief, but was too blind to see his suffering. Even though she told him she tried to return to the book, Naruto took it as she lived her life as a pony princess of the daylight and left her old life behind.

Celestia/Kushina felt her son's burning hatred for her. It was more for abandoning him when he needed her the moment. Kushina stood there watching him look down at the citizens of the village.

"I see the village has changed" Kushina tried to comfort Naruto with talk of their village.

"Why do you care? You have a whole kingdom to look after" Naruto scowled at her attempts to care about the village.

"Naruto, you must understand I was a young woman back then. I didn't know any better" Kushina said

"But, you had every chance to come back for me and you didn't" Naruto got up to stare at her with glaring eyes. Kushina saw he had the fox within him.

"I am here now" Kushina looked at Naruto, who only growled in response. He knew she was right.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto ordered his mother to tell him about her reasoning.

"I am here for you. I am here so you can make a choice" Kushina gulped looking down and then back up.

"I am sorry I have made you suffer from the fate that no one should ever go through. If I could, I would take it all back. However, I can't. So, I am here to make up for it. I want to give you the relationship that you never had" Kushina looked at him

"You can stay here and keep being a ninja; resenting me like you are doing now. If there was any constellation, I never stopped loving Minato or you. I have made so many mistakes and I just wanted to see you one last time" Kushina said

"What's the other choice" Naruto barked crossing his arms

"You can travel with me to Equestria, to learn of the woman you never knew. I know it may seem like much of me to ask you for it. I just ask you to trust me. I am not asking you to throw away your anger of me; you have every right to be angry at me. I just want you to know the woman who is your mother" Kushina used her magic to open a white portal as her form transformed into the white alicorn known as Celestia.

"Naruto, it is up to you whether or not you want to journey to Equestria. You will be welcomed with open arms and give you a live worth deserving" Celestia hoped as she looked at her son; wishing that he would take her up on her off. "The choice is yours. I will leave the portal open for two minutes. I wanted to see you one last time"

Celestia looked at Naruto leaping into the portal to see what his decision was. Naruto stood there flabbergasted wondering what he would do. Would he stay behind living a life as a ninja, or knowing his mother and the world she lives in?

**Well this is an interesting development**

"O hey Kyuubi" Naruto heard the voice from inside his subconscious

**So, your mother turns out to be a pony from another dimension. I can't say it's a real life turner. **

"Yea, it appears that way" Naruto looked at the portal, which glowed white

**Yep, so what you going to do, Naruto? Stay here or see what this world this 'Celestia' woman told you about? **

"Why should I go, she abandon me for years and choice to come back now" He yelled as he saw he was reaching the one minute mark.

**True, but this could mean that there's another side to your mother that you don't know. Maybe you could find more answers to where she comes from and why she couldn't be there for you. Who knows, you might even find a person or a pony rather that understands your chaotic mind. **

"Shut up" Naruto roared as he stared at the portal as he hesitated at first, but found the portal growing dimmer and dimmer. Naruto held himself back and then rushed to it.

Leaping in the portal and his body was slowly reacting to the portal seeing that his hands and feet were transforming into hooves and his body and face was morphing to match the physical nature of the beings in the next realm.

Princess Celestia leaped out the book seeing Princesses Luna and Cadence near her as she struggled to get up.

"Did you meet him sister" Luna asked her

"Yes, he was a fine young man, who has grown since the last time I saw him" she stares at Cadence "Cadence, I am surprised at your presence"

"I am here because Luna called me. You could have told me you had a son" Cadence laughed looking at Celestia. She only gave him a smile.

"I gave him a choice, I doubt that he would ever choose to come here and know the woman who abandoned him like that" Celestia felt remorseful of herself.

Suddenly, the book aura itself in a dark magic as another being flew from the pages appearing in an orange skin. The three princess saw the being threw itself on a pillar in the library and crashed down on the ground as the guards came running towards it.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence ran towards the stallion, who just landed in their world.

"Naruto" Celestia called out

"wha….what" He struggled to remain awake, but he needed rest and closed his eyes.

The guards looked at the princesses. Celestia, who was of more concern for her son.

"Bring this stallion to my chambers" Celestia ordered her guards "Be careful, he maybe a little bit warm from the travel. The guards lifted him hoof by hoof and carried the orange stallion with the blonde mane out of the library.

"Celestia was that…" Both Luna and Cadence were wondering about the stallion.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is my son" Celestia told them as she left the both of them wondering what would happen now that the strange stallion, whom came from another world, was in Equestria.

**I am so glad that Celestia told Naruto the truth. I was going to decide if he should stay in the Konoha or go to Equestria. Well I think we all know where he is going. **

**Now, I need everyone's help. I am having a hard time trying to decide the pairing for this story. Here is what I have decided. Naruto is to be paired with a pony. However which pony to pairing him up with, I will leave up to everyone; since I love to think outside the box. **

**Here are the rules: You can only pick One of the choices I provide. You state your reason why you think Naruto should be with that pony. You can vote up to 1 to 3 ponies. The first choice being worth three points, your second choice being worth two and the third choice is one point. I will allow this pairing choice to continue until the chapter that Naruto will journey to ponyville, which will be coming up in 2 or three chapters. So, here are the ponies that you can pick from **

**Twilight Sparkle **

**Applejack**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Pinkie Pie**

**Rarity **

**Fluttershy**

**Trixie **

**Sunset Shimmer (As much as people don't like this movie, she will count on my list) **

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Octavia **

**Lyra heartstrings **

**Bon-Bon**

**Spitfire **

**Daring Do **

**Maud Pie**

**I wish everypony luck with your choices. Remember my rules and let's have fun with this. **

**Also, I am having trouble deciding what kind of pony should Naruto be? **

**Unicorn **

**Earth Pony**

**Pegasus **

**Pleases help me on this one too. Until then, see you all later. **


	3. Equestria

**Thanks for the comments of the first chapter. I really enjoyed reading some of the comments. Yet, we must move on into chapter three. I know some of you may be anguish to see how Naruto will fare being in Equestria. He made the choice, so we must see how he is taking this news. I want to thank the votes for what Naruto would become in this chapter and throughout the story. This vote was won by a landslide and a little overwhelming vote for some reason. So, I hope you all enjoy the choice that I have ended putting Naruto with. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or My Little Pony. _

Chapter 3: Equestria

The march of the three princesses was heard as they were making their way to the medic area of Canterlot to check upon their new guest. Luna had finished her duty before Celestia came out of the book. Luna didn't understand why her sister hid her shame of dwelling into the world called the Konoha.

Celestia was walking down as this visit and Naruto's existence was to be kept a secret as she needed time to process the situation. She was glad her son chose to see what kind of pony his mother was like. However, her fears of him rejecting her felt a little emanate.

Cadence was just curious about the visitor that Celestia never told her about. She had to skip time with Shining Armor to see this new arrival as part of her royal duties. The only thing that Cadence or Luna knew about him was that he was Celestia's son and his name was Naruto.

"So, tell us more about this pony" Cadence asked the goddess of the sun "What is this Naruto like?"

"Well, not much to tell on my end. I was barely around when he was little. When we talked again, he told me about much after I vanished from the world" Celestia said "But, Naruto is a strong and incredibly thoughtful person"

"Person" Luna and Cadence were confused

"I guess I should have said pony" Celestia chuckled "he may have the same confusion when he wakes up in this new world. Naruto isn't one to adjust to his surrounding easily"

"Are you sure that Naruto will be happy when he wakes up? What if he becomes a danger to Equestria? If what you said was true about this Nine Tailed Fox, we will all be…" Luna feared as she knew from personal experience

"Sister, do calm yourself. Naruto would not attack Equestria. I know him really well. He is my son and he would not do anything to harm any pony" Celestia looked to her sister.

In front of the three ponies, a stallion doctor was thrown outside the room where Naruto was supposed to be. The stallion got up to rush back into the room. The three princesses feared for the worst.

XxxX

When Luna, Cadence and Celestia entered the room, they saw a crowd of ponies and stallions trying to calm the nature of the bewildered guest that had sudden woken up.

"I am sorry your highnesses, he had woken up not long after you have arrived. He started to scream and panic as if he had not seen himself before" the doctor had approached the princess told them about the strange creature.

"Tell everyone to clear away" Celestia ordered as this roar was able to clear a path for her to see her son.

When the crowd had cleared, Celestia looked upon the yellow mane that represented his blonde hair, his orange and black coat was his only attired as it blended with the orange color of his skin. Celestia saw the red eyes and whiskers that were of the nine tails. It seemed to endure the journey with Naruto. Celestia looked at one more feature upon her son. He bared wings as they were spread out. Celestia could tell that something was going to happen.

With one whip of the wings, a powerful gust of wing happened in the room that send all of the doctors and staff out of the room while only moving the princesses only about three inches from where Naruto was standing.

"Naruto, Calm down" Celestia screamed as she rushed over and looked at her son in the eyes. "You are save now, you need to calm down"

Naruto was glared as he was about to make another attempt to get rid of the princesses, but he found his mother's calming voice. This made him stop his attack and folded his wings into his body. Naruto's red eyes disappeared along with his whiskers as he looked at the sun goddess's eyes. Much like when he was a baby, he found comfort in his mother and slow faded into unconsciousness.

"Your highness, I am glad you are alright" the doctor rushing back into the room seeing the orange stallion calming down.

"We are all alright for the most part" Celestia smiled "I need you to examine him and bring him to my chambers as soon as you are done. I need to think for a moment"

"Be careful Princess" The doctor warned "This stallion was able to utilize a type of magic that I have never seen before. Able to summon blue spheres in his hooves without a horn on his head"

"I am aware of this, thank you doctor" Celestia said which surprised Luna, Cadence, and the doctor.

XxxX

"Sister, you need to tell us what that was about" Luna wasn't going to let her sister keep hiding from her or Cadence.

Celestia sighed as she didn't want to tell her sister about Naruto's world or anything about him other than his name. She wanted Naruto to have a brand new beginning in Equestria and it would raise too many questions if everyone asked about Naruto's home. But, she saw in Luna's eyes that Naruto's existence would be faced in front of everypony eventually.

"Fine, start with your questions" Celestia sighed as she looked at her sister and Cadence while she sat on her throne.

"What is the deal with him? The doctor said he possess a magic that isn't normal to Equestria. What did he mean?" Luna asked

"You know as well as I do, other beings possess magic, other than Unicorns and Alicorns" Celestia said "Other beings possess powers that aren't common in Equestria. Naruto is considered one of theses being that has such a thing. The type of magic he posseses comes from his own body"

"I guess you can say Naruto's magic is special. Yet, like all magic, it has its limitations and drawbacks. Naruto's energy must have been a side effect from coming from a different world. It's why his beast is still with him" Celestia added

"But, wait if Naruto is your son. Why doesn't he have the appearance of an Alicorn? Why is he a Pegasus" Cadence asked

"I believe it is because Naruto was not born into Equestria. Otherwise, he would be an Alicorn, just like us" Celestia said trying to think why Naruto lacked a horn. "He will eventually reach the status of Alicorn in time, but for now, let's wait for his powers to adjust"

"What do we do now" Luna worried

"We do nothing, we tell no one of Naruto's existence until he has properly adjusted into being a stallion and ready to take on the world. If you two will excuse me, I need to go into my chambers and have words with my son" Celestia stepped down from her throne room.

"Sister" Luna stretched to reach her sister

"Don't worry Luna" Celestia smiled "You will meet your nephew really soon"

XxxX

"So, this is Equestria, it is like you said: Beautiful, Majestic, and so much bigger than our world" Naruto said hearing the door opening to see his mother entering the room.

"I am surprised you are awake. How do you feel?" She asked her son

"A little weak but fine" Naruto said before wobbling his way inside from the balcony he was looking out at Canterlot from.

"I am very glad to see you" she smiled

"I wouldn't get too comfortable" Naruto shook his head sitting down "remember our deal. I stay in Equestria for one year. I don't like it, I go back to my world and that will be the end of it"

Celestia knew that fact that Naruto's stay wasn't going to be a long one. So, he was her main priority for the moment. To make him happy was her goal, and she was going to do just that.

"Let me show you to your room" She smiled.

XxxX

Celestia and Naruto came into a guest room as it was reserved for him. Naruto smiled as the room looked similar to his own bedroom, yet it looked more girly for his tastes.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" Naruto told his mother

"But, I…" Celestia asked before Naruto closed the door.

Celestia knew the reason for him being so distance from her. She wouldn't blame him at all for it. She wasn't there for him to prevent him from being bullied, or being a mother figure to him. Celestia looked at the door and knew her son would resent her for that reason. The other reason that Celestia had Naruto sleep in his own room was because he needed time to adjust to being a pony. It wasn't exactly an easy issue to deal with. She left to her own room as she needed to catch up on whatever sleep she needed to in order to raise the sun for the next day.

XxxX

Naruto climbed upon the bed after spending a few minutes of wobbling and crawling to the bed. He couldn't just walk normally due to the fact that he had hooves instead of feet. It was like walking on a new pair of shoes, equally discomforting and exhausting.

It took the blonde haired Pegasus an half an hour pulling down the sheets to go to sleep as it was hard to pull on sheets when you lacked the fingers to pull them. He kept falling off the bed when he connected his hooves to the sheets and tried to pull on them.

Panting his breath from the effort he was making from getting ready for bed. Naruto was able to reach when he lay on the bed. It was just getting the blanket back to cover his body from the cold. Naruto struggled upon pulling it up to him; it was like a large rock was preventing him from reclaiming his blanket. Some times he would lose his grip with his hooves, other times it would wrap around him and rolled him on the floor. Finally, Naruto's angrily started pounding on the blanket in order to make it work.

After his outburst, Naruto finally was able to relax on the bed and lay down. However, a new problem arose when he was lying down. His wings sprouted out from his body. Naruto's eyes widened realizing the difficulties of sleeping with his wings open. He tried to ignore it and lay to the side, which he was laying on top of his left wing.

"Ow ow ow" Naruto screamed as a few minutes had gone by. His wing had fallen asleep. It was just like if he had lay on top of his arm. It was causing Naruto to be even more frustrated as he just wanted to go to sleep without pain.

"WHY WON'T THESES WINGS CLOSE" Naruto yelled as he tried to unfold the wings by himself. This battle would last all through the night. Naruto wasn't going to get the good night sleep he had so much deserved.

_This is going to be a long year_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to go asleep on his back hoping that would be the best position to sleep in.

XxxX

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Did you like it or dislike it? Let me know in the comments. **

**Well, the voting is still going on to see who will Naruto be paired up with in this story. If you don't know I will tell you. Also, same rules still apply. **

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Applejack**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Pinkie Pie**

**Rarity**

**Fluttershy**

**Trixie**

**Sunset Shimmer **

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Octavia**

**Lyra heartstrings**

**Bon-Bon**

**Spitfire**

**Daring Do**

**Maud Pie**

**So, keep voting for whoever you want to see Naruto with in this story. **

**The next chapter will focus on Naruto being a Pegasus, Him meeting his aunt Luna, him going to travel to Ponyville, and him meeting a pony on the train; a lot to plan for. So tell me your thoughts and until then, see you all later. **


	4. Exploring Canterlot

**Well I want to thank for everyone that voted for the pony that Naruto should be paired with. It was a long journey and for those who feel that their pairing didn't make it, then I have decided to make MLP/Naruto crossovers to make up for it. It won't be right away, but I am sure I will make up for it so I don't invoke your wrath. I might make up another voting poll if I can ever learn how to put the poll on my profile like so many others I have seen. Anyways, thanks for voting and here is the next chapter of the story. **

**Cerberus Kyuubi: He is. Naruto being pulled into her world was his choice. No worries I will best outline the reasons in the future. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters of Naruto or My Little Pony_.

Chapter 4: Exploring Canterlot

Naruto stretched his hooves as he started to stir up looking around noticing that his dream of being turned into a pony was in fact real. The Pegasus stumbled off of his bed as he looked outside seeing that he was going to spend a few months in this realm to see what he thought of it.

Naruto walked outside of his room seeing the guards was standing near their posts. He could tell these pony guards were loyal to the princess. He was still trying to process all that has happened and all that he has learned in the last few days. Learning that his mother was the Princess of the Sun. How she has lived for a thousand years. What was she not telling him about her life. He heard so many stories from within the castle.

Naruto realized that he had been staying at the castle for the day without exploring what was outside the castle. Naruto decided to set off. He searched for his mother and realized that she must be doing her 'royal duties' as ruler of Canterlot. The ninja was still trying to adjust to his pony form. He kept tripping on his own hooves, his wings kept opening up at random times, and his eyes were bigger than his old eyes.

Naruto grabbed his bag, and walks outside the castle with his hooves. His mother had told him that bits was the currency of this land. So, his mother gave him enough for him to buy only the essentials he will need. He needed to see this new world for himself. What this world had to offer in terms of people or its sights.

* * *

Naruto was overlooking the marketplace seeing so many mares and colts walking around. Naruto was exploring Canterlot as he had never seen a place so big and packed with citizens or ponies for that matter. He was still getting use to how the ponies talked. If his ninja friends were to see this sight, then they would all freak out.

The ninja tried to make his way into the marketplace, but due to the crowd that seemed larger than he expected, Naruto was pushed back. Naruto was thinking of a way to go pass the crowd. He then looked at his wings.

"I keep forgetting i have you" Naruto hit his head with his hoof "Ow"

The ninja tried to remember how to fly as he levitated a few feet off the ground. The ninja only realized then the reason he never used his wings before. He wasn't a skilled flyer. Naruto kept hitting walls and other ponies realizing he was an out of control Pegasus. Naruto kept crashing into things and saw a bunch of barrels containing water.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO" Naruto cried out as he collided with the water barrels with such force that he broke them. He was both wet and bruised. "Sure, Naruto let's fly over the crowd that sounds like a good idea. This had to be a land ruled by horses"

The ninja got out of the barrel mess as he tried to adjust to where he was. He hoped he didn't scare anypony away with his antics. He suddenly heard the cry of a mare "AH, my water barrels"

Naruto freaked out remembering a similar altercation during his childhood, except it was with apples. He knew what to do in this situation. "Ahhhhh sorry by"

The ninja took off running as he didn't want to get caught by some pony else. This moment kept reminding him of his pranking days on the Leaf village. Naruto kept feeling homesick. He stopped his running seeing the beauty that was Canterlot. He wasn't sure what to explore first. His eyes kept turning trying to see which way could he go.

The ninja wondered why his mother never really explored Canterlot like he was doing.

* * *

Princess Celestia was attending to her royal duties. She had a lot on her plate in terms of paper work, filling out pardons, agreeing to certain things that happened throughout Canterlot. She just hoped she had enough time to spend with Naruto. Luna was asleep at the moment and Princess Cadence was with her boyfriend. Celestia could clearly see the secret that Cadence thought she was hiding from Celestia. The princess of the sun smiled seeing that her work was finally finished for the moment. A guard approaches her.

"Is there a problem Princess Celestia" The pony guard asked

"I wanted to know if an orange pegasus passed by here?" Celestia questioned

"Umm" the guard thought for a moment before it hit him "Yes, there was an orange pegasus that passed by here. Something about exploring the outside of the castle. I didn't question any bit about it"

The answer made Celestia's eyes widened. The princess had warned any pony not to let Naruto out. Who knows what could happen if he were to talk to anypony. She even told him during their talk not to talk about the other world he hailed from.

"I want you to summon all the guards and bring that orange colt here" Celestia ordered

As the guard vanished, Celestia was really worried. What if somepony found out about her exploring worlds? That would send a message to all of her enemies that Naruto could become a target not just because he comes from another world, but also because Naruto is her son. Suddenly, a pony guard comes along.

"Princess, there has been a disturbance in Canterlot. Apparently a Pegasus is running amok causing all kinds of chaos throughout the city"

Celestia looked at him. She kept thinking _oh goodness, please don't tell me that's Naruto _

"Is there a description of this pony?" Celestia asked nicely

"Yes, he is an orange pegasus with a blonde mane. He said something in an unknown language that we are still trying to pick up on" The guard said

Celestia's fears were realized "I know who that is. Double your search for him"

"Roger that princess" The guard saluted and went on his way.

Princess Celestia rubbed her face with her hoof _Oh Naruto, what am i going to do with you. _

* * *

_"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. THIS IS AMAZING" Naruto screamed as he used a cart to surf from street to street.

Naruto had tried to fly again, but he accidentally jumped into an empty cart, which started to move on its own. Naruto didn't mean for him to start his descend down, Naruto was having the time of his life. He felt like a kid again. The ninja was also making sure that he went into streets that have little to no ponies in them. This mindset was from his own training in the ANBU. However, he would hope that he wouldn't have to use _all _of his training.

In the excitement of Naruto's fun, he didn't that two guards had set up a road block that would stop the cart in its tracks. Naruto turned when it was too late. Naruto had flew from where he was to the ground. Naruto made a sliding motion as he was dragging dirt with him. Naruto closed his eyes not wanting to be blinded by the dirt.

When Naruto opened his eyes he viewed many armed pony guards surrounding him. Some of the colts and mares held spears pointing at Naruto. There was a large room when he saw trouble flying by. He saw the alicorn swoop down as he recognized her immediately. Naruto sighed as he put a hoof on his cheek and dusted the ground away as he looked away.

"Hello Mother" Naruto said blankly.

He could see that the conversation about his exploration into Canterlot wouldn't go over well.

* * *

"One destroyed cart. The endangerment of the lives of several ponies. Property damage from various stores. Did you really think of what you were doing there?" Princess Celestia was overlooking the list of the damages that her son caused.

Naruto looked from the ground seeing he was getting lectured by his mother. There was a first for everything. It was the first motherly thing she has done. Naruto looked up seeing that there was another princess that was overlooking the situation. She was right next to his mother. His mother told him that she had a sister. Naruto must have suspected the mare with the moon on her flank was his aunt Luna or Princess Luna to other subjects.

"Are you even listening to me?" Princess Celestia spoke

"I am sorry that i actually wanted to experience fun instead of being coped up in this castle. I am not some exotic bird for you to hide from other ponies" Naruto spoke up. This shocked both princesses "Don't think that i don't know that you don't want me to tell anypony of what i really am"

"Naruto, you have come from another world. If anypony was to understand what you were. It would raise too many questions and harms that come with those questions and answers"

Naruto knew that secrets came at a high price. "I only came here to spend time with my mother and to learn the real person or pony rather she was. I am begining to see that this has been a big mistake"

Naruto took off as he ran out the door.

"You wait right..." Princess Luna extend her hoof to stop the orange colt

Celestia put her hoof on her sister's to stop her. "No, he has a point"

"But he..." Luna looked towards her sister

"He just needs a little time to adjust to our ways. I should have understood his need to explore Canterlot" Princess Celestia said

"Maybe he needs a little him adjusting to Equestria more than we thought" Princess Luna smiled

"You don't mean sending him to..." Princess Celestia looked at Luna, she understood what her sister was suggesting.

"If she and her friends were able to help return me to my natural state, maybe she and her friends could help convince Naruto that Equestria isn't so bad" Luna smiled

* * *

Naruto growled as he stomped on every piece of the red carpet. He was still mad at his mother for reasons even he couldn't explain. Naruto was only having a bit of fun. No matter how ruthless the ANBU tried to make him, he couldn't resist having a little fun in his life. Yet, he should have taken in the fact that not everything in this world is fun and games.

"**Well that went as well expected**" Kurama, the nine tailed fox said

"Oh yea, you are still here. How are you taking in all this" Naruto asked. It seemed like the nine tailed fox demon was the only person or thing Naruto could trust at the moment.

"**Well, i am still trying to process all the magical junk this world is throwing at me. This world would be a six year old girl's dream come true. Not all of it is bad, but not all of it is good. It's strange to imagine Kushina as a thousand year old horse with wings and can do some powerful magic. Have you been able to follow all she has done with those thousand years**" Kurama said with a bored expression

"Not much really, just some villains getting banished, some dude named Star Swirl the Bearded was their teachers. Some objects that have weird shapes that my mother used to banish my evil aunt to the moon for a thousand years" Naruto said before he noticed they were in a garden full of stone figures.

"**This place gives me the creeps. Let's get out of here before Princess Kushina decides that stepping on a flower will put us ten thousand years in the dungeon**" Kurama laughed

Suddenly, Naruto halted his steps seeing a weird statue of a being he hasn't seen before. The creature seemed to have a different set of everything. His horns were of different creatures. The creature had a lion paw for his right hand and an eagle claw for his left hand. He had a horse's hoof for a leg and a lizard leg as well. His tail looked like a dragon's tail and his head was of a goat. Naruto was really curious about this creature.

"**What the hay is that thing. I would imagine this creature must have stepped on a thousand flowers to enrage Kushina. This creatures seems in disharmony. This creature is seems full of my kind of chaos, but if only he had my malice**" The nine tails laughed

"Wait, it has a name" Naruto dusted the nameplate "Discord?"

"That statue has a bit of history to it" a voice called out

Naruto jumped as soon as he heard the voice "Pleases i am sorry i didn't mean to touch it"

"It's okay, i know who you are" The voice revealed itself to be another Alicorn. Naruto noticed this Alicorn was pink and her hair was streaks of light red and pale gold. However most of her mane was of a violet. He could tell this mare was a Princess, which made Naruto smile.

"I guess my mother told you to come fetch me huh. Afraid i might run away i see" Naruto sighed as he looked at the mare.

"My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" Cadance smiled

"Oh okay Princess Me Amora Cadennzzzzahhah" Naruto said trying to pronounce her name but realizes he was butchering it.

"You can just call me Princess Cadence if you like" Princess Cadance smiled as she didn't want to overcomplicate the stallion

"Oh thank goodness that makes things so much easier" Naruto smiled

Cadance turned to the statue "Like i said, there is much history to go with this statue. This creature is a being called Discord. He is a Draconequus" Princess Cadance said

"A Draconeqqus?" Naruto trying to pronounce another difficult word.

"It's a being made out of several parts of multiple animals. Anyways, Equestria was under a state of eternity chaos under the rule of this Draconequus. He ruled for many years until Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to petrify him in this stone prison" Princess Cadance telling the story of the statue.

"I see, so he is locked there up good" Naruto tapped on the stone

"Yes, he is. Now, if you follow me, i can take you back to where your mother is" Cadance smiled

"Sure" Naruto nods as he was walking with the princess back to where his mother was. Unknown to the two ponies, an evil laugh was admitted from the stone prison.

"Oh Dear Celestia, how you have hidden so much from me. Even i didn't even think you had a child. This could turn things over in my favor quite nicely" the voice laughed in his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto and Cadance were both walking inside the castle when Naruto noticed a glass window that looked interesting to him. The ninja saw the figure of six ponies. Each of them were two of the same race. He noticed there was a Pink and an orange earth pony, a white and purple unicorn, and a cyan and light yellow Pegasi. It looked like they were shining lights on a dark pony in which he had seen it to be Nightmare Moon, a mare that his mother told him about.

"I guess these ponies are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony" Naruto pointed out the six mares that took down Nightmare Moon

"Yes actually, Princess Celestia put that up there a couple of months ago" Princess Cadance smiled "They are the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony. There is Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle"

Naruto looked at each of the mares that Cadance had named. For some reason his heart had slowly beats when he heard their names. He shook his head and smiled. "Well i hope i meet them one day and thank them on behalf of my family"

"I am sure you will have your chance to meet them. Twilight is Princess Celestia's star pupil" Cadance smiled "Actually, you kind of remind me of Twlight"

"Oh, in what way?" Naruto asked wondering what could he share similarly with Celestia's star pupil.

"Well, once you two put your minds to something, you focus your attention to that task" Cadance smiled

"I see" Naruto smiled as he looked at the Princess

The two smiled as they journeyed forward to see what his mother wanted to talk about.

* * *

It was dinner time and Princess Celestia was looking at Princess Luna. Naruto was looking at both of them wondering what exactly they were up to. Though, Naruto wouldn't have to wait too long to realize why they were staring at him.

"Naruto, upon futher actions and to avoid suspicions we have decided to have you go to Pony..." Luna said

"Wait, Sister i don't think it is wise to send Naruto there" Celestia interupted

Naruto raised a brow wondering what was going on. He saw the two sisters arguing left and right. Even though they were whispering, Naruto could make out what they were saying behind his back.

"Luna, pleases we can deal with this matter some other way. Please don't send Naruto there. There is so much i could teach him here in Canterlot" Celestia pleaded

"Sister pleases, you are going through enough as it is. Besides, Twilight and her friends can help Naruto understand our world a bit more than you can" Luna sterns her eyes at her sister

"I don't want to be a bad mother. I want to be there during all the moments in my son's life" Celestia argued

Naruto tried to get a word in, but he could tell the two sisters were ignoring his pleads of including him into the conversation.

"What are you so afraid of? I am sure your son is old enough to understand some things in Ponyville" Luna said

"Well, i am afraid that he might also endanger the lives of the ponies in Ponyville" Celestia lied. She had complete faith in her son, but she wasn't sure what with him being there would affect him. What if the opposite happened and he ends up going back to the Leaf village because of his adventures in Equestria.

"I am sorry to be rude, but i want in on this conversation too. Am i not part of this so called 'family'," Naruto shouted as he looked at the two Alicorns.

"Princess Luna was suggesting the idea of sending you to Ponyville, a small rural area that is just a train ride from here. That request is completely out of the question though, so just ignore it" Princess Celestia darted her eyes slowly towards Luna.

"I think it's a great idea" Naruto annoucned

"No, you are not going to Ponyville. Completely out of the question" Princess Celestia called out

"Why not?" Naruto asked "What's so bad abut this Ponyville? Is it infested with some kind of large monster or something"

"It's not that, it's just that i feel you should spend some more time with me. You still need to learn flying"

"Oh, like you have the time to teach me" Naruto muttered under his breath

"What was that?" Princess Celesta send a death glare to her son.

"The only reason you don't want me going to this Ponyville is that you are afraid some pony is going to find out who i really am and do something horrible to Equestria, or it might ruin how the subjects will view you. I think it's a great idea to have me go away so i won't be as much as a nuisance to you" Naruto said putting himself down as he excused himself from his food.

"I think i would like going to Ponyville. I am leaving tomorrow morning. With or without your approval" Naruto looked to his mother "Unless you want to keep me cope up here causing all kinds of damages you are going to keep fixing"

Celestia felt very hurt by Naruto's words. Luna was about to light up her horn feeling his words were completely out of line. "Okay Naruto you can go to Ponyville"

Luna turned off her magic and looked at her sister. "Sister?"

"You are right. You need to discover this world...So, starting tomorrow you will be on a train to Ponyville" Princess Celestia tried to hold back her tears

"Good night, Princess Celestia" Naruto said before he went outside the kitchen as Princess Celestia was crying that she was going to let her son explore the world, yet it was so hard to let him go. Celestia just hoped the ponies of Ponyville would accept Naruto as one of their own.

* * *

**Well, i hope you liked this chapter. **

**I see people saying OH MY GOSH HE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY. Don't worry, i hope to make things interesting next chapter. Because it's going to be on a train. Yea, that's going to be fun. I just need a way to make it interesting. So, if anyone has any ideas for how to make that train chapter interesting be my guess. **

**So, until then, see you all later. **


	5. Trip to Ponyville

**Thanks for liking this story. I think it's because people miss Naruto or Naruto and MLP is a great mixture of stories. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I will like to let you guys know that Naruto will not be meeting the Mane Six in this chapter. That will happen in the next chapter. Someone gave me a good idea for a train robbery. Don't worry; I will have Naruto interact with at least one pony in this chapter. Don't worry I have more surprises in store for what I want this story to contain.**

**Yes, i have seen the Naruto and Equestria Girls. Plus, i think episode 100 is my favorite episode of the whole show. **

**Jutsu80: I do like that idea and sure. I am not sure if I had heard of Batman stopping train robberies**

**Duskrider: Thanks for your comment. I am shocked more people don't think anypony is capable of making mistakes.**

**Starving Fox: Yea maybe a lesson or two from the main six is possible.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters of Naruto or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 5: Trip to Ponyville

Naruto felt the train whistling off to Ponyville. He didn't want his mother to say goodbye to him, but he couldn't stay in Canterlot. He was angry at her for all the things she did. She had left him alone in the ninja world, while she got to rule over a pony nation. What parent does that?

The Pegasus shook his head looking out the window. He saw the mountain sides and the various forests and lakes. This land had so much beauty that he didn't even know what to say. Naruto shook his head. This was probably another of his mother's tricks to keep him in Equestria.

_I am not going to fall for this place so easily. _Naruto thought to himself. He just needed to wait a couple of months before his deadline and then he could go back to his world, not to see his mother again. For some reason, a tear fell from the colt's eye. He wiped it with his hoof. "I am just probably tired."

Naruto stretched his hooves. He stomped into the seat of the train and closed his eyes to sleep for a little bit. He was sure that some stallion or mare would come to wake him up. The Pegasus lowered his eyes and started to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Naruto was still sleeping on the seat. The train hadn't arrived to Ponyville yet. Naruto was tossing and turning in his seat. The stallion didn't realize that a filly unicorn was staring right at him. The filly had walked to the bathroom and was making her way back to her mother. Yet, the stallion distracted her from her current path. She saw down looking at him. He was an ordinary stallion, yet something about him looked different. She couldn't tell what it was, but something about him seemed very curious.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed the small filly was up and close to him. This made Naruto jump as he wasn't expecting anyone or anypony to notice him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted. The filly laughed when she saw how scared Naruto was.

"I scared you," The small light violet filly giggled.

"I wasn't scared." Naruto protested. "I…was just…surprised."

The filly wasn't buying his excuse. She knew that she had scared Naruto out of his mind.

"I wouldn't sleep like that if I were you mister. Even though there are nice ponies, they won't exactly wake you up to let you know that you are at your destination."

Naruto was shocked by how much this filly knew, yet this was probably basic information. Naruto patted the young filly with his hoof and smiled. "Well, where are your parents? They would be really worried about you."

"Well, it's just mommy. We were going back to Ponyville. My mommy likes Canterlot, but knows that Ponyville is our home."

"That is very funny because it just so happens that I am going to Ponyville as well." Naruto looked at the young filly.

"Yay! Maybe you and my mommy can be good friends. She had been feeling very much alone lately." The young filly sighed. "My name is Dinky by the way,"

Naruto saw the young filly offering her hoof in the air. He brought his own hoof to shake. "My name is Naruto."

The two ponies talked with one another until they both heard a voice entering their section on the train. "Dinky, are you here?"

The light violet coat unicorn filly looked up and waved at the unknown gray Pegasus with the light golden hair. "Here I am, mommy."

The mare made her way to Naruto and Dinky. Once she approached them, Naruto got a good look at her. She was a gray coat Pegasus with light golden hair. Her most unique feature was her eyes. They were eyes that Naruto hasn't seen before. The stallion had seen many unique eyes in his world, but this pegasi's eyes were crossed. There weren't staring at him, yet Naruto knew that they were at first fixated on him, then at the small filly. The mare was in a foul mood.

"Dinky, I told you not to run off on your own. You had me very worried." The mare said.

"I am sorry, Mommy. I was just talking with this stallion." Dinky lowered her head. She felt the anger of her mother.

"Don't run off like that, and what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" The mare was showing her parental supervision.

"Its okay miss, she was no trouble at all." Naruto smiled. The mare turned her attention to him. She noticed how much he was staring at her eyes. She didn't like it too much and thought that this colt would make fun of her eyes.

"Dinky, let's go. We need to get back to our…." The mare announced before she noticed a crowd of ponies coming to this part of the train. The mare couldn't go back to her seat. Naruto noticed their situation and decided to help them. "You two can sit with me, if you like?"

The mare looked at him. She didn't want to cause this stranger too much trouble, yet he was being friendly in offering his seat to them. She decided to trust him and sit with him until they would get to Ponyville.

"Mommy, this colt is going to Ponyville just like us." Dinky sat down allowing her mother to take the seat next to Naruto. Dinky purposely did this to ease her mother's loneliness.

Dinky noticed the two weren't talking much. Naruto wanted to say something, but could feeling the bit of angry from the mare. "My name is Naruto by the way."

"Derpy," The mare said coldly. Naruto took away his hoof feeling how cold Derpy was being. He knew she must have been a nice mare. Her anger probably stemmed from the fact that she didn't know Naruto too well. Her angry was justified. He wouldn't exactly be too kind to a stranger that was talking to his child.

Suddenly, a unicorn was walking with a cart of many pastries. There were even muffins on the cart. Derpy and Dinky both were staring at the muffins. Yet, Derpy knew she had no bits to spend. Naruto was hungry and wanted to try something.

"Excuse me sir, can I get three muffins pleases." Naruto said floating thirty bits to pay for the muffins. The unicorn smiled floating the three muffins to Naruto, Derpy and Dinky. Before he left, he commented on the three ponies. "That was so nice of you to get something for your wife and little filly."

Naruto and Derpy blushed hearing what the stallion had to say to them. "We not married."

Dinky giggled seeing the stallion was already gone. She turned her head seeing her mommy and Naruto looking away at one another. Both were obliviously embarrassed. They both were mistaken for being married. Naruto didn't like it because he couldn't imagine falling in love with a horse. Derpy didn't like it because she hardly knew this stallion. Falling in love with him was the last thing on her mind. Dinky just found it hilarious and sat in the middle of them. "I love you mommy and daddy."

Naruto and Derpy stared down at the small filly and then looked at one another.

"She is probably just kidding." Derpy hoped that Naruto would buy it. Naruto nods quickly before looking away. "Thank you for the muffin."

"You're welcome." Naruto said before he noticed a four muffin was there. He saw that the waiter pony slipped it in mistaking them to be husband and wife. He floated the muffin to Derpy, who probably would like it more than Naruto did.

Before Derpy could thank him, a group of ponies moved into the car where they were all located. The stallions and mares were wearing masks and some lit up their horns. "Hold up your hooves, this is a robbery."

Naruto and Derpy held up their hooves as they looked to each other. The stallion saw the robbers going to each and every pony with bags. The bags began to fill up with gems, jewels and bits. Once the robbers approach Naruto and Derpy, the mare see them eyeing Dinky. This made Derpy pull her daughter to her.

"Give us all of your gems and bits, and nopony will get hurt." One of the robbers told them.

Naruto was moving his hooves before knocking the robber off the ground. The other ponies looked at him before Naruto was making his way to dispatch the other robbers. Naruto knew it was wrong to hit a mare, but he wasn't going to let these ponies get away with trying to rob other ponies. Derpy covered her daughter's eyes. "Mommy, why can't I look?"

Derpy saw how Naruto kept flying around to pony to pony trying to dispatch each one. The robbers didn't know what they were dealing with. "This would be so much easier if I had hand or a kunai."

Naruto thought he had them all. The other ponies tied the robbers up. Naruto turned to Derpy, who panicked. "DINKY!"

Naruto turned his head seeing a mare was taking Dinky hostage. "Give me the bags and this little filly will not be harmed."

Naruto walked slowly grabbed the bags. He pointed to Derpy and looked at her as if to say 'I have a plan, but I need you to trust me'. Naruto then announced. "I need this mare to help me."

"Very well," The mare still held Dinky in her hooves.

Naruto and Derpy walked slowly to the robber hoping that she would let go of Dinky once the bags were towards the robber. Naruto knew that this robber would take the small filly along with the money. Naruto saw that look of fear in her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay, Dinky."

"Very good, now you wouldn't hit a mare would you?" The pony took off her mask to reveal that she was, in fact, a mare."

"Normally, I wouldn't. But, I can't really promise that this mare wouldn't." Naruto said before putting his hooves on Dinky while Derpy deliever a knock out punch to the robber.

"YOU EVER TOUCH MY CHILD AGAIN," Derpy steamed before Dinky ran off with her mother.

Naruto smiled seeing the happy union between mother and child. Naruto looked at them for a minute imagining that Celestia was holding him. Naruto sighed as he sort of felt bad that he yelled at his mother.

* * *

Once the train arrived in Ponyville, Naruto marched with Derpy and Dinky. "Well, I guess this is where we separate."

Derpy could tell that Dinky didn't want to part with Naruto. The filly had been so friendly to Naruto that she didn't want Naruto to leave her side.

"Don't worry, Dinky." Derpy told her daughter. "I am sure we will meet Naruto again soon."

"Yes," Naruto agree as he put his hoof on Dinky. He slowly looked up at Derpy, hoping it was okay for him to touch Dinky in this way. He saw the smile assuring him that it was alright for him to touch the small filly without being punched with a hoof. Once Dinky made her way off the train, Naruto looks to Derpy. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess so, if I don't see you around, thank you for everything." Derpy said giving the blonde haired colt a hug. She made her way out of the train. Not before Naruto gave her a hug back.

"I make it a promise to see you again."

Naruto went off gathering his things saying goodbye to Derpy. It took Derpy to realize that Naruto was gone. Her daughter plus their bags was already taken out of the train. Derpy kept staring out hoping Naruto was still there. Dinky looks up at her mother.

"Do you miss him, mommy." Dinky smirked as she hoped the stallion made an impression on her.

"Yes honey, I do." Derpy said. "Naruto, I really do hope you know what you are looking for in Ponyville."

* * *

**So, what you think? **

**I knew i wanted a chapter to first show Naruto the wonders of Equestria. Derpy and her daughter were a real wonder to show off. I am sure we will see Derpy again in another chapter. But, I wonder what wonders will befall Naruto in our next chapter. **

**Until then, see you later. **


	6. In Ponyville

**Well, here we have another chapter of this fanfic. Wow, this story is really popular. I mean I never thought people would like it. So, let's see how you like this chapter. **

**Guest: Thanks for the kind words. **

**Shaldeblade 1: I am glade you like the story so far. **

**Spark681: You will have to read and find out. **

**Zachary12: Thanks, **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters of Naruto or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 6: In Ponyville

Naruto started to make his way into Ponyville. Once he saw the clear blue skies, Naruto could tell that this was a peaceful village to live. The stallion made his way seeing that Everypony was nice and sweet. He saw their generosity and sensed how sincere they were being. It was like being in the Konoha.

"Let's see," Naruto said digging a scroll from a saddle bag his mother had given him. Once the scroll was produced, Naruto dived right into trying to locate his mother's student.

"Twilight Sparkle is a purple unicorn, who lives in the Golden Oak Library." Naruto read the little note that his mother wrote him before he got on the train. "Seems simple enough; I just need to find out where that is."

Naruto had just put the scroll away before a unicorn was running towards him. "Excuse me, coming through."

The stallion leaped out of the way of the purple unicorn that was charging in like a train. Naruto took a look at the purple unicorn, which had a small creature riding on her back like a horse.

"Twilight, calm down, I am sure he is still at the train station." The dragon tried to hold on for his life

"Spike, if you had told me about the letter sooner, we would already be there at the train station." Twilight yelled.

Naruto recognized the purple unicorn from his mother's description. "Wait, Twilight."

However, it was too late. Twilight Sparkle was long gone. Naruto could have gone to catch up with her or wait by her home, yet he was completely lost in this town. The stallion dug through the bag hoping that his mother left him something. The scroll popped out as it had new information that Naruto didn't see before.

_If Twilight is not around, then seek out one of her friends. _

As soon as the message was sent, a picture depicting Twilight's friends started to appear. Naruto looked through each of her friend's descriptions. Once he had the knowledge of Twilight's friends, Naruto thought he might find at least one of them that will convince Twilight he was the pony she was trying to seek.

* * *

Naruto first tried to find Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Ponyville. From his mother's description of the cyan Pegasus, he should be able to find her high in the sky. Yet, he strangely couldn't find any mares with that description. Some had the cyan color, but not the rainbow colored mane.

Naruto went to the scroll to cross off Rainbow Dash. His next path would be to find the ivory coat unicorn named Rarity. The Pegasus looked around to see if he could find her place of work or the Carousel Boutique. Once he found the building, Naruto scouted around hoping to find her at one part of the house, but he couldn't find her.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto said crossing off Rarity's name.

Naruto tried to find the party pony named Pinkie Pie and the Apple farmer named Applejack. Both of them weren't at the place that his mother said that they would be in. He groans as he was getting more frustrated.

He flew down staring at the cottage that housed a Pegasus named Fluttershy. Naruto looked to the scroll wondering if there was anything about Fluttershy he should know about her. He stared down seeing the information about the Pegasus revealing itself.

"Fluttershy is caretaker of most of the animals in Ponyville. Be very careful around her as she is a nervous mare." Naruto read the scroll before putting it back into his saddle bag.

He approached the door with caution. He wasn't sure what to make of the cottage as it was cluttered with squirrels, rabbits, and mice. The stallion knocked on the door as it wasn't too hard, yet it wasn't too soft.

The door opened as Naruto took a step back as he didn't know how dangerous this Fluttershy could be. Once the stallion opened his eyes back up, Naruto didn't see anything through the door. He lowered his head to see a small white rabbit answered the door. Naruto tilted his head wondering why was there a rabbit answering the door. Yet, this was a world inhabited by talking horses, so who was he to question the logic.

The bunny looked up wondering why there was a stallion at Fluttershy's cottage. He didn't seem to know him at all. The bunny glared at him. He slammed the door in Naruto's face.

"What the hey?" Naruto shouted as he proceeded to knock once more.

Angela bunny jumped to the window as he proceeded to stick his tongue out at the orange coat stallion. Naruto glared as he knew this bunny wasn't very nice. "Argggghhhhh, fine I will leave."

Before he made his way out of her front door, a voice calmly stopped him. "Who was at the door, Angel?"

Naruto turned as he heard the door open once more. He saw another Pegasus walking slowly to the doorframe. The mare with a light pink mane approached Naruto with caution and nervousness. "Ummm, can I help you?"

_Thank goodness _Naruto thought before making his way in front of the mare. "You wouldn't happen to be Fluttershy by any chance, would you?"

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?" Fluttershy tilted his head. She didn't know who this stallion was, but something about him seemed a bit friendly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am looking for Twilight Sparkle. I passed her on the way here and I am not sure where the library is. You see I was sent by Princess Celestia because…"

"Are you a friend of Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I have heard about her, but I haven't had the chance to meet her. I have heard about the Elements of Harmony and all that. Do you happen to know where this library of her's is? Maybe I could meet her there."

"Sure, I could…ummm…take you there. That is, if you want me too." Fluttershy nervously said rubbing her hooves in nervousness.

"Of course, I wouldn't think Twilight would believe me if I told her who I was." Naruto laughed before he saw Fluttershy closing her door. The two went off to find the library together.

* * *

Both the pegasi began to make their way to the Golden Oak Library. Fluttershy was extremely nervous around Naruto. She didn't know who he was. The only thing she knew about him was his name, that he came on behalf of Princess Celestia, and that he was a Pegasus. Naruto looked at Fluttershy. He knew she must have been important since his mother held Twilight and her friends in high regard. Yet, he knew he couldn't tell anypony that he was related to Princess Celestia.

"So, what are you doing in Ponyville, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Fluttershy wanted to mind her own business, but she was curious by the stallion.

"Oh, well I am just visiting around Equestria. I figured I might stay in Ponyville for a while." Naruto said as he walked with Fluttershy.

"That's good; it must be nice to know Princess Celestia. How do you two know one another?" Fluttershy asked.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, that's kind of a long story."

"Oh, I see." Fluttershy turned her head away from Naruto. She didn't mean to poke too much into his life, but she did and she felt bad about it. Naruto reassured her that it was okay.

"Looks like we are here." Fluttershy told the stallion. Naruto looked up seeing the large tree.

"This is Twilight's library?" Naruto said. He started to make his way to the front door, when he noticed a note on the door.

**Gone Out, Be back soon. **

"Looks like she hasn't gotten back yet," Fluttershy said to him.

"It's okay, I could wait." Naruto told her in response.

"Are you sure? I mean we could meet Twilight at the train station?" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Nah, I am sure we can wait here for her. She has to return here sometime and that way I could meet her." Naruto said. "You can go to your cottage if you wish. Thanks for helping me find Twilight's tree home."

Fluttershy nervously shook her head. Naruto tilts his head to the side for a moment. Fluttershy's nervousness really reminded him of Hinata. He didn't realize during that time he was thinking of Hinata, Fluttershy was talking to him.

"I am sorry, Fluttershy. What's wrong?" Naruto said feeling horrible about not paying any attention to Fluttershy.

"I said its okay. I can stay with you until Twilight gets here. I am sure she will come back sooner or later." Fluttershy said looking away.

"Are you sure that's alright? I wouldn't want your animals to be worried about you or anything like that. You might have something else to do and I don't want to keep you from it."

"It's okay; I will be alright staying with you. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get lost." Fluttershy giggled.

Naruto smirked as he could tell he was gaining a friend in the young Pegasus. The two talked for a while. Naruto began to feel at ease. Fluttershy sat comfortably next to him. Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment. He closed his eyes before Fluttershy looked at him.

"Twilight, haven't I told you I am sorry."

Naruto and Fluttershy stood back up seeing the purple unicorn and a dragon walking towards the library. Fluttershy was glad Twilight showed up when she did. She didn't want Naruto to stay at the library waiting up for Twilight.

"Spike, If we had been up early, maybe we could have met Naruto at the train station," Twilight groaned in irritation.

"Twilight," Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh hello, Fluttershy." Twilight smiled hugging her friend. Once the hug was exchanged, Naruto walked up to the two mares.

"Hello, you must be Twilight. The name is Naruto." The Pegasus extended his hoof to shake hooves with Twilight.

"Oh thank goodness you made it here. I was waiting by the train station for you." Twilight smiled as she now focused her attention to Naruto.

"Well, I thought I would save you the trouble and meet you at the library. I am sorry if I caused you any distress." Naruto lowered his head. "Luckily, I was able to find your friend Fluttershy and she accompanied me here."

"Well, that's a relief." Twilight felt relieved.

Fluttershy stood there looking at the both of them. "Well, I am glad I brought Naruto to you. I have to get back home and take care of the animals."

"Okay," Twilight said before going to her door. She left Naruto and Fluttershy alone for a minute.

"Well, thank you for helping me out, Fluttershy. I hope to meet you again soon."

"Thanks, I hope to meet you again soon, Naru…." Fluttershy said before she received a big hug from Naruto. His hooves were wrapped around her. Fluttershy couldn't understand what was going on. Her cheeks were on fire, her heart was racing, and sweat ran down her forehead.

"I hope to see you around, Fluttershy" Naruto waved goodbye to the mare, who shook her head. She walked back to her house wondering what just happened to her.

Naruto saw Spike and Twilight inside the library. He saw that the home was much bigger on the inside. He slowly approached seeing that it was full of books. He was still trying to take in such a large place.

Once the stallion made his way into the library, Twilight used her magic to close the door. She tried to calm down and hope to gain an upper hand into the situation. She knew that Naruto was Princess Celestia's son. She just wasn't sure how exactly to talk to him.

"Before you begin, Twilight. I want to say thank you for letting me stay here for a while. I know you may not have a lot of room, but I don't hope to spend too much time here." Naruto spoke to her. His mother had told him that Twilight was her prized student. Naruto could sense that Twilight was trying her best to impress him. He wasn't that much impressed. The blonde haired ninja wondered how much his mother told her about him.

"Well, for the time that you do have here, you have a room upstairs. I hope you like Ponyville." Twilight let out a cheerful grin.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled before looking around the library. He soon saw Spike walking around. "I take it that this is Spike?"

Spike turned as he looked at Naruto. "Sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Spike. I help Twilight around here and everything like that."

Naruto looked at Spike. He never encountered a creature like Spike before. He tilted his head in confusion. "What kind of creature are you?"

"Oh, I am a dragon." Spike proudly proclaimed.

"A dragon" Naruto said taking a minute to register that in his brain. "You mean the creatures that fly and breathe fire."

"Well, I don't know about flying that much, but I do breathe a special type of fire." Spike smiled.

"Interesting." Naruto felt fascinated about Spike being a dragon.

"Umm, Naruto." Twilight said, "I can show you to your room if you want."

"Sure," Naruto yawned as he patted Spike on the head.

"It was nice to meet you Spike." Naruto nods his head.

Once Naruto and Twilight made it upstairs, Spike shook his head fixing his head back up. He looked at the stallion, who was the supposed son of Princess Celestia, "For being the son of Princess Celestia, there isn't much of a resemblance."

* * *

Naruto was walking upstairs slowly with Twilight. He felt kind of strange being in the body of a pony. He looked at his wings and looked at Twilight, who had a horn. He couldn't imagine having a horn on his head. He slowly saw his room was right next to Twilight's room. Nauto saw Twilight opening a door as Naruto walked through it with her.

"This is your room." Twilight told him as she showed some some features of the room, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so my friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy just filled it to their specifics."

"It's okay. I am sure I will make due with what I have." Naruto smiled. He turned to Twilight as he could tell that she was nervous. Being the son of Princess Celestia must have had an impact on the unicorn. Naruto sensed that she had many questions for him. Many things about the princess that Twilight wanted to know.

"Is everything alright, Twilight?" Naruto decided to get it out of her now before she could explode.

"What's it like being the son of an alicorn, who can control the rising and setting of the sun." Twilight smiled. Naruto really felt a cord being strung when Twilight mentioned his mother. As much as any son would love his mother, it just brought back bad memories learning that she left him behind. He sighed as he pretended to smile and give her a fake answer.

"Well, I am surprised myself. I guess it feels strange." Naruto's grin was starting to hurt him, "Umm, I am really tired, so I guess I should be getting some rest since I journeyed so far."

"Oh, right." Twilight realized that he must be really tired from his journey and would like to rest. "Goodnight, Naruto"

As Twilight used her magic to open the door, she stumbled a little bit looking at him. "Opps, sorry about that. Clumsy Twilight, always bumping into things."

Once Twilight closed the door to give the Pegasus some time to himself, Naruto only sighed as he didn't mean to lie to Twilight like that. She was just being nice and he came across as mean spirited. "Oh Twilight, if only I can tell you the truth of what happened. I really don't know how I feel about her. I know what she did wasn't her fault, yet she could have told me everything earlier."

Naruto sank into the bed and burrowed his head into the pillow. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly an interesting chapter. I know i should fix it, but i think it's perfect so far. **

**What did you think? I know you guys wanted Naruto to meet the rest of the Mane Six, but that will be next chapter. **

**I knew I had to make Naruto meet one of the mane six other than Twilight in this chapter. Fluttershy was my best bet. For some reason, I feel Naruto is going to have a rivalry with Angel Bunny, who i believe descended from the Bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. **

**Twilight would probably be nervous around Naruto due to the fact that he is the son of Princess Celestia, aka Twilight's teacher. Why else would she be nervous? **

**Well, I can actually see the parallels between Fluttershy and Hinata. So, Naruto would feel comfortable around Fluttershy for that reason. I will try not to make the two similar. **

**So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Good or Bad? Let me know and I will try to explain/fix my mistakes. So….**

**Until then, see you later. **


End file.
